Red Rose
by fireworksban
Summary: RLSB It’s Rose Week at Hogwarts. Roses are everywhere. Remus wants one from Sirius, and maybe Sirius wants that too…


SLASH. RL/SB.

**It's Rose Week at Hogwarts. Roses are everywhere. Remus wants one from Sirius, and maybe Sirius wants that too….**

Disclaimer: Yes I own it. I really do. I own all the pretty characters and I control everything they do, and Remus/Sirius is cannon. Really. Okay, so no, I don't own it. I don't even own the idea of Rose Week, because someone at my school came up with that idea. Let us all worship JKR.

_

* * *

_

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_I think I may have_

_Fallen in love with you._

* * *

Rose Week. It was nearly over. Singular white roses were seen all over the school. In hands, in bags, even some stuffed in rubbish bins.

It was kind of sweet, really. All you had to do was pay for a rose and write out a little message and the prefects would deliver to anyone in the school.

Sweet and romantic, and entirely anonymous, if you wanted it that way.

Girls had been walking around in tight groups, whispering and giggling all week. Whenever anyone saw money changing hands the general consensus was that a rose was being purchased.

It was nice, for the people who received them. James had bought seven for Lily, one for each day of the week. Peter had received two, and Sirius had been ambushed with at least five a day. Remus had been sent a few, too, but he didn't take any notice. Roses were nice, yes, but it wasn't the roses he was interested in. It was the people who would be doing the sending. And he hadn't gotten one for the _one_ person he wanted one from, so what did it matter?

Rose Week was nearly over.

And Remus had three wilting roses, along with three not so inspired cards.

"You are fine, boy, be mine!" from Anonymous Girl Number One.

"You were always so nice to me, wanna go out?" from someone call Jaclyn.

And, "Are you even interested in girls?" from Anonymous Girl Number Two. ANGN2's note interested him the most.

No, actually, he wasn't interested in girls.

The person he was interested already had loads of roses. At least five a day, actually.

There was only a few more hours left until Rose Week would end. And Sirius hadn't sent him one, but he hadn't even let himself wish that he would, so that was entirely expected.

Sirius liked girls.

Remus liked Sirius.

Remus was a boy.

People were sprawled all over the common room. There were roses everywhere. There were people sitting by the portrait hole, waiting for any last minute deliveries.

Remus took no notice. He sat in a corner by himself, trying to ignore the strong scent of roses wafting through the air while he studied.

"Remus Lupin! Remus Lupin!" someone was calling his name. He glanced up, there was a prefect coming towards him, carrying a… red rose? The delivery roses were white. The only roses in the school for the week were white. Remus took the rose, gathered up his books and wandered up to the dormitory. James followed.

He sat down on his bed and unravelled the note. Sirius watched from a chair.

_I think I might've fal__len in love._

_With you._

It wasn't signed. Remus handed the note to James, who read it.

"That's Sirius' handwriting." He handed the note back, glanced at Sirius and quietly left the dorm.

Sirius was staring at him.

Sirius was coming over.

Sirius was sitting cross legged in front of him on his bed.

"Did you–" he wanted to ask if it was true. He wanted to ask if he meant it.

"Yes." The answer to the unanswered question.

"Why red?"

"I wanted to be original." Sirius was wringing his hands together.

"Thank-you."

"Your welcome." He was still sitting there, twitching. Remus didn't want Sirius to twitch. He wanted Sirius to kiss him.

"Come here." An invitation.

Sirius crept forward until they were nose to nose. Staring at each other. So very, very close. Breath mingling. So close.

Maybe Sirius didn't like girls after all.

And as the last few minutes of Rose Week ticked away, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin shared their first kiss above Remus' red rose.

* * *

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_I think that I've_

_Fallen for you too._

* * *


End file.
